dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Shadow Bugs
About him *Name: Shadow Bugs *Species: Antrophomorfic rabbit *Favorites Foods: Dark Carrots *Likes: Fight with Bugs Badster, money, torture the friends of Bugs, be a King, defeat Bugs, destruction. *Dislikes: Be annoyed, Bugs defearing him, Bugs's friends, Bugs avoiding his evil plans. *Appearance: Is like Bugs but he is black, has a golden crown and has a black tie. History Shadow Bugs born in an alterne dimension in where his friends are evils and in his dimension Bugs learn his powers by Shadow Walt and in his world he love the bad things of his world and he know how create portals to other dimensions so he create a portal to the dimension of his good counterpart Bugs Badster and was in here to become in bad the life of Bugs and soon he become in the King of his universe and with a castle with many money. Personality Awesome, cocky, overconfident, arrogant, evil, badass. Strenght He is so strong that can match Bugs Badster in strenght. He can destroy cars with his strenght, make cracks in buildings hitting it, and destroy rocks with his punches. Speed Actually can match Bugs Badster in speed He can dodge lasers, swords, and bullets. He is capable of ran across planets in phew seconds Ran throught time, dimensions, alot of voids and in space, run to planet to planet in light speed in alot of multiverses, galaxies and dimensions while he was fighting a destroyer of planets, galaxies, dimensions, etc, and run so faster into a dimension than end distorsioning it and making it was in the half. Is more than a billion of times MFTL+ Time Manipulation He can manipulate the time Durability Can endurade Bugs's punches, can endurade shoots from a gun, can endurade be cutted and regenerate, can regenerate his can endurade explosions and can endurade a punch from Bugs as Super Saiyan sending him in the space. He can endurade a god try to read his mind and the god don't make it and his memory can't be erased. Equipment Has 2 guns that can shoot bullets that explodes making powerful explosions. Has a Giant Mallet that can create shockwaves, has a cool Electric Guitar that can shoot powerful blasts, has a Legendary Sword that allows him cut planets in seconds, and has a Lightsaber. Regeneration *Can regenerate with basically anything that hit him Toonforce *He can stretch his limbs *Can grab 2 planets to crash it making that gets destroyed, *Can throw asteroids the moon and the sun. *Can create clones of himself *Can breath in underwater and in the space *Less Toonforce that Bugs Badster *Can change bodies of others and changed his body with Portal Manipulation *He can create portals to was in other dimensions or time travel. *Can back peoples to time Space Manipulation *He can manipulate the space can teleport in the time, can freeze time, has resistance to freeze time, destruyed alot of timelines time traveling, can control virtually anything in space, can make giant blackholes on universes, can send peopls back in time, can twist all a hyperverse destroying it ripping it to half distorsioning the hyperverse, andhas resistance by time manipulation or a time paradox. Knowledge of the real World *Has knowledge of the real world *Can exit out of the cartoon to draw and erase whatever Transformations Has a Hyper Carrot that becomes him into Super Shadow Bugs In this form has much more strenght, speed and durability than Bugs Badster and his friends, is invulnerable, can flew in planets in seconds, can destroy planets with his punches and also can endurade a explosion that destroy all a planet and in the form he has Reality Warping and can distorsion the reality and change it how he want and can Time Travel so fast that travel into 1000 dimensions. Also with his Reality Warping can become inmortals to mortals and suprime his powers to use them and erase objects out of existence but cannot erase peoples and don't can suprime Bugs Badster powers because he can die and inmortal gods powers cannot suprime powers in someone has some that avoid that. However, his form has time limit and can be weakened when returns to normal. Intelligence *He no is very smarter, but is good in create distractions creating portals to distract the enemie and is expert scamming weapons doing that. *He is so smart how outsmart gods tricking them creating portals of things *He is capable to make portals to the past of other peoples to kill them *Has precognition *He is capable of erase minds of peoples destroying them Feats Skilled to Bugs Badster Become in the King of his world Can torture the friends of Bugs Badster Weaknesses Is very cocky, arrogant and overconfident He is very easy to be cheated and because this reason ever loss with Bugs He don't is superior to Bugs in toonforce The Toon-Acid Quotes Don't messes with the King! Let's fight (When transforms into Super Shadow Bugs) It's time to be Super Shadow Bugs! (When he win) Ha, ha, this learn you don't messes with the King! Possible Opponents *Mickey Mouse *Scourge the Hedgehog *Donald Duck *Shadow the Hedgehog *Wario *Deadpool Category:Blog posts